The subject matter disclosed herein relates to elevator systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to maintenance of elevator system components.
A typical elevator system includes an elevator car that moves along a hoistway. The elevator system also includes various systems, such as drive systems, electrical systems, governor and tensioning device, a machine that drives the elevator car along the hoistway, and lighting systems that are typically located in the hoistway.
The systems and components in the hoistway require periodic inspection, maintenance and/or repair. Such maintenance is typically performed by a technician entering the hoistway. Regulatory bodies have specified increases in safety volume and clearance for technicians entering the hoistway resulting in a larger overall volume of the elevator systems, while elevator system customers desire that the elevator system occupy a smaller overall volume.